


Lance gets fucked

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Rings, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Play Fighting, Praise Kink, Pre-Established Klance, Sadistic Keith, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance felt the cold winter air pour in through the window they'd left open the night before, mixed with the heat of the morning sun. He groaned and decided he didnt wanna get up, preferring the feeling of holding onto Keith. He pulled the blankets up and sighed in content, the heat covering the two of them as they laid there. It was only minutes later he felt calloused hands gently raking down his sides to squeeze his hips. Biting his lip, he smiled and kissed his lover as he slowly opened his eyes, “Morning.” Lance beamed before feeling Keith’s lips back against his. Letting out a little groan.."Morning, baby boy."read the title, aka me indulging myself with sadistic Keith derailing lance. might do a part two if this is good enough for it lol
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 318
Collections: Lance Vibrator





	1. Chapter 1

Lance felt the cold winter air pour in through the window they'd left open the night before, mixed with the heat of the morning sun. He groaned and decided he didnt wanna get up, preferring the feeling of holding onto Keith. He pulled the blankets up and sighed in content, the heat covering the two of them as they laid there. It was only minutes later he felt calloused hands gently raking down his sides to squeeze his hips. Biting his lip, he smiled and kissed his lover as he slowly opened his eyes, “Morning.” Lance beamed before feeling Keith’s lips back against his. Letting out a little groan, he grabbed onto Keith’s shoulders, pulling him close as they sloppily kissed. Keith stayed silent as he bit Lance’s lip, getting rougher with the kiss as he kneaded his hands into Lance’s sides, slowly moving down to squeeze his ass. Letting out a little squeak, Lance opened his mouth so Keith could dart his tongue inside, deepening their kiss.

Keith grinned softly against his mouth, flipping the smaller male onto his back and making a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh, leaving Lance to gasp and squirm under him. “Ah, Keith..” He groaned, clinging to the older male. “Morning, baby boy.” Keith purred against his skin before clenching his jaw around his shoulder. He was happy to find that Lance was shirtless and in nothing but his boxers. Must’ve been a hot night. Lance loud out a high pitch sigh at the pet name and grinned, “What, should I call you Daddy now?” Keith snorted and sat up. “Meh, what else do you got?” he hummed, leaving Lance to huff before thinking. “Sir? Master? Mister? Keithy boy-” Keith playfully slapped him, leaving Lance to blush and let out a dry giggle. “Okay, okay.”

“Well what do you like? I feel like daddys a little..” Lance snorted, “Cringey? Agreed.” The two sat in thought before lance hummed. “I want you to choose, since you’re, ya know, my dominant.” he said. They'd only really just started exploring BDSM, and Lance had let Keith, the more experienced one, take the reigns as his dom, though he’d never really said it himself. It felt odd on his tongue, but that was okay. He felt Keith stiffen on top of him, his heart stopping for a second. Was that too much? Lance was about to voice his concern when Keith dived in to give him a deep kiss, holding his jaw open so he could roughly add his tongue. Lance felt his entire body heat up, the lack of oxygen and the buzz of just waking up swilling together and leaving him light headed. Hands traced up Lance’s carmel thighs, leaving him feeling weak under Keith’s hold. As Keith gently squeezed him through his boxers. Lance pulled away with a gasp, biting back a moan. “You’re such a good boy for me, always wanting to please. How about we try out master, hm?” Keith grinned, leaning back and getting off Lance to go to their closet. Lance sat up and bit his lip as he watched Keith go over to the closet that contained all their toys. He watched the other open it up before looking around and picking up a few items. A ring? That was new to Lance. He recognized the cuffs from a few nights bak, and the blue vibrator Keith had bought him. It was an embarrassing gift to receive at the time, but now Lance found great use in it. He couldn’t help but rubbing his legs together in excitement as Keith strutted over, all the items in his hands. He set them down on the bed and leaned in to give Lance one long kiss before he started his teasing. 

Lance was a very responsive sub, always having big reactions to every little touch. Lance put his hand on Keith's cheek and deepened the kiss, using a little more force. He felt Keith’s hand thread through his hair gently before he was being yanked back. “No touching.” Keith hummed. Lance’s eyebrows raised, “Really?” No touching? That seemed a little extreme but he would go along if that was what he was told to do. “Want me to slap you hard on the fucking ass, little boy?” Keith growled, tightening his grip on Lances scalp. Lance bit his lip and grinned, nodding. “Yes, Master~” He purred teasingly

The response he got was Keith manhandling him onto his front, face down ass up. He lightly yelped at the rough action and let out a breathy giggle, “Go easy on me, hey~” He purred before feeling his boxers being yanked down and a rough hand slapping his ass. That would leave a mark.. “Count.” “Mkay-” He was interrupted by another slap. “Two!” “Two what?” Another hash slap. “T-two Mater! Three Master!” “Good boy!” The two continued like that for a few minutes, until Lance’s face was as red as his ass and he was begging. “F-fuck! Please-” “I thought you wanted this?” Keith teased him, feeling rather sadistic after Lance dug his own grave. His dick twitched as he heard the other boy let out a little sob. “Hey, whats your color?” He asked, dropping his tone for a minute. “F-fuck, green master.. So good.” He whimpered, dropping his face against the bed. 

Lance was always whiny in bed, but sometimes Keith worried that his little crys weren't of pleasure. Humming. Pleased with the answer, Keith pulled him up to sit on his knees. “Good boy. Wanna be really good for me and go get the lube?” Lance looked at him over his shoulder and nodded, getting up and grabbing the lube from the bedside table, handing it to Keith and sitting on the bed how keith had put him before. “Thanks, babe.” he hummed before guiding lance to lay down on the bed, getting on top of him and grabbing the cuffs. “Hands up.” Lance raised his hands to the headboard, letting Keith cuff him. He still didn't know whether he loved the feeling of no control, or despised it, but it didn't matter because he wanted everything Keith would give him. The feeling of cold lube had him squirming as Keith slowly rubbed circles around his hole. “You look so good like this. Laid out all pretty for me to do whatever I want with.” He grinned. Lance could only shiver at the praise, taking a deep breath as Keith’s fingers slowly stretched him out. Start with two, Keith slowly fingered him, taking a few seconds before he hit Lance’s prostate, leaving him gasping. “A-ah, fuck, Keith-” “Ah, ah, ah,” Keith grinned, giving an extra hard thrust before adding a third finger. “What's my name?” He saw the shame on Lance’s cheeks as he groaned, “Master~”

Keith grinned and continued his menstrations, prepping lance to sit on the vibrator. “You sound so pretty when you say that.” He praised, twisting those fingers mind numbingly slow. Lance was all for gentle, slow, sweet sex, but Keith usually was rough than this, and Lance craved it. “I’m prepped enough,” he groaned, rolling his hips against Keith’s hand. Keith used his free hand to push Lance’s leg up so he could smack his ass, leading him to let out a wail. “Fuck!” Keith growled, grabbing the others cock and roughly stroking him. “Shut up.”

Appreciating the way Lance thrashed at the rough contact, he grinned, finger fucking him even rougher. “Gonna be a good boy and come like this? Be nice and quiet, taking everything I give you~” Keith said, bringing Lance hurtling towards the edge. Lance let out a drawn out moan, his hips jerking into Keith’s grip desperately, “Y-yea, shit, so good Master, love it when you touch me,” Lance groaned, feeling his eyes well up as his prostate was abused. “Gunna cum if you don’t stop.” He tagged on. Keith kept going till he felt Lance start to tense up. Right before he could cume, Keith pulled his fingers out and clenched him at his base to stave off the oncoming orgasm. The tears welling up in Lance’s eyes came falling down as he squirmed, trying to buck his ips into that hand and being stopped by Keith’s other hand. “E-ew!” Lance whimpered at the feeling of the lube hand gripping his skin, leaving Keith to chuckle. “You’re the one who moved.”

Lance scoffed as he came down, his throbbing cock calming down a bit. Humming softly, Keith reached over to the end of the bed where he’d set all the toys, finding the cock ring. He slid it onto the cock as Lance gasped, realizing what the toy was for. Keith squeezed his inner thigh as he did it, watching the expression on Lance’s face fade into a bratty little pout. It didn’t matter, he definitely wouldn't be pouting at the end of this. “Master, I wanna be able to cum~” Keith grinned softly, his next idea for a scene coming to him.   
Overstimulation. Keith didn’t mean to be such a sadist, but Lance’s reactions were too tempting. Shaking his head, he gave Lance a little peck before grabbing the vibrator. “Sorry, baby boy, no can do.” He purred, smoothing the toy in lube. Lance still didn’t know Keith’s master plan, but he wasn’t ready to enlighten him. He turned the toy on the lowest setting and dragged it along Lance’s cock, leaving him to bite his lip so he wouldn't cry out. He’d never been edged before, so this whole situation was new, and it made him embarrassingly needy.

The vibrator danced around his cock, sinking down to gently grind into his balls. Keith turned the setting up to medium, giving him another little grind before trailing the toy down to his ass, easing the tip in and swirling it against Lance’s walls, leaving him gasped for air. “Fuck, fuck, Master-” His breath hitched as he tried not to sob again. He felt the vibrator start to gently fuck him, leaving him breathless nd thoughtless as he squirmed. “You’re so pretty when you’re not being a needy little slut.” He murmured, thrusting the vibrator into Lance’s prostate and taking his hand away, letting the toy rest inside of him. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you be good.” he grinned to himself, turning the vibrator onto its highest setting and getting off of his boyfriend. “S-shit, Keith! No!” Lance hiccuped, letting out a little sob. His eyes widened as he realized that Keith had been planning this since he’d pulled out the toys.

“You bastard!” He said shakily, squirming against the cuffs. His lover just laughed, giving him a little peck before going over to his dresser. “I won’t leave you there too long, baby boy, don’t bitch at me.” Keith hummed, pulling out a new outfit and changing in front of his tied up boyfriend. “H-how longs that?..” “Just long enough to make breakfast, and shower. Maybe even longer if you really like it~” Lance quickly shook his head, He already felt like he was struggling, the powerful vibrations shaking him to his core. “Nooo-” “Quiet.” Keith hissed. He loved Lance’s little complaints, they gave him a reason to put him back in his place. Lance was a good boy, but sometimes it was funner for Keith when he wasn’t. “ I’ll be back in a bit babe, love you.” He smiled as he put his pants on, doing up the fly and walking over to kiss his boyfriend one last time and check in. “Color?” 

“Green, but be quick.” Lance panted, his voice hoarse. Keith grinned before nodding and heading out the bedroom door, leaving the door open so Lance could yell if he was hurt or it was too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like, yeah here's this shit, lmao

Keith sat in his and Lance's shared kitchen, eating a piece of buttered toast. He was also listening to said man wildly cry out, the chains of the handcuffs made a metallic clink in the background to top the scene off. Smiling to himself, Keith took a large bite of his toast and slowly chewed, savouring the sounds his boyfriend made. Keith never really thought of himself as a sadist, no, he just liked giving Lance what he needed. And Lance definitely seemed to enjoy this sort of play, he'd been more then eager for some rough play, and Keith couldn't deny how he got off on a fucked out Lance. Setting that thought aside, and finishing the toast, Keith got up and washed his hands deciding that it was finally time to give Lance some attention. After all he has been a good boy for the past hour.

Lance thrashed violently against his restraints once again, letting out a choked it sob in frustration. He couldn't tell how long it had been, if Keith could even hear his whines.. just as the thought came to mind the soft padding of feet against floor took Lance out of his trance, a evil little plan forming in his head. The door opened and a involuntary whine of relief left his lips, leaving Keith to laugh softly and walk over to him, a glimmer of amusement shinning through his eyes. "Ready to be a good boy for me?" A silent nod was given in return, Keith's eyes darkening. Keith grabbed Lance's bangs and pulled his head up, pressing his face up to Lance until their noses touched, leading let to choke on his own breath as he tried to hold off another moan. "Speak when I ask you a question. Unless you'd prefer the gag of course." Keith grinned, letting go of his hold on Lance's hair. The other gasped for air as his head hit the pillow, biting his lip and choosing his words wisely before opening his mouth. "Yes sir!. I- please.. please let me touch you." he said shakily, his throat acing from the past hour of denial.

Keith raised a brow in light of the request, surprised at the full switch of attitude. Taking it as a result of his time alone, he let his face fall back into a smirk as he hummed. "I dunno, you look pretty good like this, all red faced and spread out of me~" he teased, standing beside Lances figure on the bed, grinning down at him. Lance pouted softly before blinking and giving Keith wide pleading eyes. "Please sir! I'll be so good for you! Anything you want, please, just wanna feel you right now.." begging for his freedom from the restraints, Lance leaned up as far as he could towards Keith, hoping that his begging would be enough to get out of the cuffs. Shaking his head with a find smile, Keith leaned in and kissed Lance gently, pulling back and humming. "Well I guess I could do that."   
Starting with the vibrating plug, Keith reached down and turned it off before gently sliding it out of Lance's twitching hole, smiling at how flustered the other got durning their scenes. Pulling out the keys from his back pocket, Keith unlocked the cuffs with a small jingle of chains. Lance slid his hands down and pulled his wrists from the metal bindings, giving the red skin a quick rub in apology. As he did this, Keith hopped into the bed, crawling up to Lance in an almost predatory way. Lance grinned as Keith boxed him in with his arms , noting the small twinge of confusion on Keith's face at his now smug expression. "What's got you grinning, ba-" Keith was cut off as the wind left his lungs as Lance pushed him down, flipping their positions. "Nothing in particular~" Lance giggled, grabbing Keith's wrists and putting his weight down to keep the other from escaping. Another little laugh from Keith was given before he spoke, smiling up at Lance the same way he did when he was on top of him. "I thought you were going to be a good boy for me? What happened to that Lance?" He huffed in response, grinding roughly against Keith. He didn't get much more then that before Keith roughly flipped them, Lance's hold on his wrists be damned. Lance pushed against Keith's frame with his hands, whining bitterly when he didn't move an inch. Keith grabbed one of the pushing, or at least attempting to, hands and roughly pushed it into the bed. "So what was that, huh? Thought you were gunna get on top of me, babe? That's real cute~" he chuckled, feeling the other squirm under him. "F-fuck you! You su-u-UCK- KEITH!" Lance cried as Keith roughly pressed two fingers into him, finding his prostate almost instantly. Keith bit back another laugh, preferring the sound of Lance's cry's. "Look at you, just so eager for cock you can't even wait a second~" he purred, admiring the way Lance twitched and spasmed in need. Moaning, Lance sighed before closing his eyes, testing Keith's hold on his hands. If it wasn't as good as it was, Lance would've fought more, but Keith's strength made that too difficult of a feat for Lance to concur. 

Keith smiled at the boy beneath him, saving the pretty image in his mind for later. He'd have to take a picture one of these days, of Lance breaking and getting prepped for his cock. "Why do you always have to be such a little fucking brat?" Keith murmerd, breaking the momentary silence. Lances eyes snapped open searching Keith's face as he realised that he wasn't getting off scott free for the little scene he'd made. "It's your fault for always being such a sadist, Keith!" He huffed, earning a slap on the cheek as a warning. "Will you just shut up! No, you know what?" Keith smiled, grabbing the cuffs and putting Lance back into his previous position of being cuffed before getting up and walking to the box. "Fuck, keithhhh-" "Your pushing it, baby boy." "Sirrr! I'll be good, pleaseee?" The request was met with silence as Keith grabbed his item of interest from the container, walking back to the bed to grab Lance's jaw. "Open wide~" Lance frowned and kept his lips pursed, frowning. "What's your color? "Green." 

In an instant Keith's hold became brutal, forcing Lance to open his moth to escape the crushing pain. He didn't get a chance to complain before the gag was stuffed in his mouth, a red ball gag, nearly matching the shade of Lance's face at this point. "Tap the headboard or my leg twice if ya wanna tap." He hummed, smiling at Lance as he nodded. The tone quickly shifted back as Keith's expression darkened, the other reaching over to grab the lube. "So, you really wanna cum, babe?" Lance nodded. "Be careful what ya wish for, or you might end up regretting it~" he grinned, pouring some lube onto his hand before his stroke his cock, slicking it up before lining it up with Lance's hole. A sigh of relief came from Lance as he felt the slow stretch of Keith pushing into him. Grinning, Keith quickly set a rough pace, knowing that Lance was well prepared with all the teasing. Softly crying out under the gag, Lance started to thrust his hips down onto Keith's cock, feeling him throb inside him, making the younger's head spin. 

Keith grinned down at Lance before leaning in and biting his jaw, sucking a purple love bite into the flushed cheek before moving onto his neck, making a trail along tan skin. Lance moaned roughly as the bites traveled all the way to his chest, marking up his skin with possessive bites. "So good for me babe, you gunna be good and cum?" Lance huffed, rutting into Keith as to remind him of the ring around his cock. "Oh, here ya go, Lancey Lance~" Keith grinned, pistoning his hips into the other as he pulled to constraint off, watching Lance tighten up and sob though his gag as he spilled cum across his chest, now gasping at every thrust he took. "Look at you, did that feel good~" Keith purrped, treasuring the way Lance shivered and whined as Keith unrelenting hips kept snaking into him, fucking him silly. "Aw, what's wrong? Thought you wanted this babe~ to cum? Well I'm gunna make you cum till you can't" Keith grinned, giving a few more powerful thrusts before pulling away before he came to soon. Before he came he had to at least get Lance at three rounds, right?

Grinning at the thought, Keith uncuffed Lance the other too fucked out to fight anymore. The cuffs clicked behind his back before Lance felt himself being pushed face first into the mattress, a loud whine coming from his lips as Keith hiked his hips up into the air for easier access. Oh how dirty, face down and ass up? Mark that off as Lance's new favorite position. Behind him he felt Keith shift around for a moment before that thick cock was slamming back into him, leaving him to gasp in overstimulation. Keith grinned as Lance whined helplessly behind the gag, enjoying the erotic scene before starting to roughly thrust his cock into him, leaning up to undo the gag so he could really hear Lance, as hot as it was to see him gagged, the sounds of his raw moans were too good for Keith to pass up.

"F-fuck! Keith, shit! I cANT-" Lance's voice broke off into moan as Keith pulled the gag away, grinning at the boy beneath him. "What? Of course you can, look at you, babe. So strung out on my dick~ You love it when I push you around and fuck you, don't you?" Lance bit his lip, feeling heat rise to his face at Keith's dirty talk, his mind falling blank as he squirmed under Keith's hold. Keith waited patiently for an answer, gliding on of his hands through brown locks. "Well?"

Lance swallowed and thought for another moment before humming. "I.. What was the q-question?" Lance giggled. The grip in his hair tightened as his head was pulled back, pressing his ass against Keith's hips. "You're such a brat." Keith chuckled, giving him a teasing slap on the ass. Lance squeaked in embarrassment, before pouting and looking back at Keith. "You're a brat!" Another one of those soft laughs were given, before the hand was back on Lance's ass, this time giving a bruising squeeze. "Shut up." It sounded so fond for such a rude statement, but Lance couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart for how much he loved the mullet. All those thoughts were interrupted as Keith began to pick up his pace, smacking the other cheek and groaning. "You're so pretty like this, huh? Ya like that? Getting fucked and spanked~" 

The only response given was a loud whine and a 'Keith', to his frustration, so he gave Lance's ass another good smack, leaving a red imprint of his hand on the skin. "Words, babe. Use your words." Huffing, the other looked back again and pouted teary-eyed. "Yea sir, feels so good~" Keith chuckled and leaned into give him a kiss. "Color?" "Green." Lance smiled, his boyfriend smiling back. "Good boy, taking everything I give you. You ready to cum again?~" One of those pale hands were diving down beneath Lance, grabbing his weeping cock and giving him a nice squeeze, leaving Lances breath to hitch before speaking, "Yes sir, please~" he groaned, dropping his head as Keith finally let go of his hold on his bangs, leaving Lance's head to drop against the bed, muffling his high pitch moans. Using the freehand to raise Lance's hips, Keith grinded into him, his other hand stroke the other off. "Fuck, cum for me Lance~ C'mon, I know you can do it~" a broken noise came from Lance's throat before he felt the tears start to flow, "I c-can't!" "Shh, yes you can. Look at you, baby boy, all hard and horny for me~ don't you wanna be a good boy and cum?"

That was enough for Lance to let out a loud whine and cum for the second time that night, the feeling hitting him like waves. Keith squeezed his eyes shut as Lance clenched down on him, using all his self control not to just ran into him and get off. Pulling out, he heard Lance gasp through his panting, "You're still hard?!" "What, you thought I was done with you?" Keith laughed. "You only came twice!" "Hey, fuck you! You know I don't have your crazy ass libido." Sighing and picking Lance up to sit on his lap, facing away from him, he planted a kiss on top of one of the many hickeys now littering his skin. "You're gunna cum a lot more then two times~" he grinned, setting Lance in his knees to hold himself up so he could line his dick up with his puffy hole. "Ah, Keithhh, I can't, not so soon-" "You say that every time, I know you want it, so stop- Whining!" Keith grunted, thrust up into Lance, who cried out at his sensitive gspot getting thoroughly abused. "Fuck! Keith!" 

Keith grabbed his hips and pushing him down till he was seated in Keith's lap, who promptly grabbed his legs out from under him so Keith was fully supporting his weight, leaving Lance to sob as he was manhandled around like a rag doll. "So hot for me, yea? Sitting on my cock like a pretty little boy?" Keith teased, grinding his dick into that tight heat. Lance babbled for a moment before finally finding the words, "Yeah! Keith, please!" Humming, Keith leaned in to press his mouth against the back of Keith neck, muttering, "Please what?" Before sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh, leaving Lance to gasp and squirm. "I dunno, just, please, anything!" Keith grinned at his fucked out boyfriend, relishing the scene. "Okay, whatever ya say~". He teased

Without a moment of hesitation, Keith lifted Lance up on his cock, feeling his legs tense before he slammed him back down, angling his hips so he could fuck Lance's prostate. A silent scream ripped out of Lance's throat, the sound of skin on skin filling the room in. After catching his breath, Lance let out a loud cry and threw his head back against Keith, squeezing his eyes shut. "Heh, like that?~" Keith grinned, leaning his head against Lance's and nipping at an earlobe. Gasping, Lance quivered in Keith's grip, unable to escape the insulate of stimulation. "Please, Please, fuck, want you to cum in me!" He sobbed, grabbing onto the chain to ground himself as he was fucked silly. Keith grinned softly and hummed. "Beg for it."

Lance huffed and let of a drawn out whine before speaking, "Fuck, pretty please, Keith? Sir? Want you so bad" grinning and grinding up into him, Keith gave his ass another teasing smack. "Aw, how could I say no to that?~" 

Keith's thrusts became punishing as he chased his release, leaving Lance to sob with every bounce, his body quaking as he came for the third time that night, his hole clenching in a desperate attempt to stop the overstimulation. Keith groaned as he felt him spasm around him, leading him to give a few more thrusts before finally cumming. Lance gasped as he felt his stomach fill with his load, leaving him gasping and squirming in Keith's hold, to his amusement. "So good for me~" he purred, picking Lance up off his limp dick and sitting him against the headboard. "I'm gunna go get you water, you gunna be okay there?" A soft nod was given in return before a yawn. "Yeah, just be quick." Keith snorted, giving him a warm smile, "You always say that." "And you always take too long."

Shaking his head with the same find expression, Keith walked out and went to get said water, returning a minute later to a nearly passed out Lance. "Hey, babe, you up?" "Mhm." Lance hummed, opening an eyes and giving Keith a smile. "Got me water?" Keith hummed back in response and put the glass to his lips, helping Lance take a sip before pulling the cup away to give him a moment. "So are you going to untie me? Or am I just stuck here forever?" Lance teased before the water was back. "Well, I will untie you, but I'm kinda enjoying the sex marathon." Keith grinned. "Jesus, how horny are you?! It's been at least two hours!" "Well I only came once, and I plan on making you cum a few more times before I do again." 

"My dick is dead." Lance groaned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, hopefully this wasn't too horrible to read through? Also thanks to everyone who liked the first chapter, sorry I haven't been very active, ahaha ;~;

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Ive never posted a klance fic, and even tho I've been dead for a year, I'm back to feed you guys so porn lmao. unbetad very sorry about that! feel free to point out mistakes or things I can improve upon!  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> BatRope /|\ ^._.^ /|\ (lmao I made such a dumb name smh-)


End file.
